Joe's Place
by Heather98
Summary: This is just a little something that I heard that reminded me of our Joe on Grey’s Anatomy. This takes place at the end of the episode. “Thanks for the Memories”. The song is “Joe’s Place” performed by Joe Nichols.


**Joe's Place**

**By: Heather**

**This is just a little something that I heard that reminded me of our Joe on Grey's Anatomy. This takes place at the end of the episode. "Thanks for the Memories". The song is "Joe's Place" performed by Joe Nichols.**

**/There's a place called Joe's  
Where some of us go  
When the hard working day is through  
Through the neon and smoke  
We laugh and tell jokes  
And throw down a cold one or two  
There's a jukebox that's full of records  
By Willie, Haggard and Jones  
There's a picture of Elvis and ol' John Wayne  
Hanging side by side on the wall/**

**  
**

"Hey Joe" Meredith said as she walked up into the bar and took an empty seat.

"Hello Mer." Joe smiled at the young intern and poured her a shot of tequila.

"Thanks Joe. You're a life saver." Meredith then drank her shot down in one breath.

"Leave the bottle."

"Long day?" Taking an empty glass and drying it with a dry towel before putting in away under the counter.

Meredith snickered. "Long life."

Joe watched as Meredith drunk one shot after another. He knew that she had a tough situation with Dr. McDreamy and the hospital. The young intern just had a way to his heart. Not in a love interest but of a brother sister way. Throughout the night, Joe watched to make sure that Meredith didn't get over done on the shots.

**/Down at Joe's place  
It's still the old way  
Pickled eggs in a jar  
And a blue ribbon sign  
Ol' boys and bankers  
Sitting side by side  
Down at Joe's place  
Down at Joe's place/**

A young man stumbled next to Meredith at the bar. Joe knew that the man had a little too much to drink. With a watchful eye he watched as the man hit on her.

"So what do you say that you and I get out of here and go to my place and see what happens?" He moved his hand up and down Meredith's arm.

Meredith looked over at the man and pulled her arm away. "No thanks" she then drank another shot.

"You don't mean that." He then grabbed her arm forcefully and pulled her out of her seat.

"I SAID NO." Meredith yanked her hand away.

The man reached for her arm again but was stopped when Joe twisted his arm that was reaching for Meredith behind his back.

"The lady said no. So I suggest that you leave." Joe said pushing the man in the direction of the exit.

"Joe this has nothing to do with you. This is between me and the young woman over there." The man started to walk back over to Meredith but Joe stopped him again.

"If that is what you want them lets leave it up to the lady shall we? Miss, do you want to have company with this man?" Joe asked to Meredith.

Meredith shook her head. "No I do not"

Joe looked back at the man that he had a hold on and then escorted him to the door. When Joe came back in Meredith smiled up at him.

"Thanks Joe"

"Hey what are friends for."

/Along about midnight  
A few hangers on  
Are still hanging out at the bar  
If the telephone rings  
It's an understood thing  
Joe don't know where they are  
At a table in the corner  
There's a young man and an empty chair  
His head in his hands. tears in his eyes  
And a girlfriend's ring lying there/

About a half hour later another man came up beside Meredith.

"Excuse me? Is this seat taken?" he asked.

Meredith looked over at this man and noticed that this man is very handsome and very sober. She then took a glance at Joe. He stole a look at the man and then back at Meredith. He gave her a shoulder shrug to tell her it was up to her but he would be there if she needed him.

Meredith looked back at the cute man and then decided to give him a chance. "Do you work at the hospital?"

The man smirked, "No"

"Are you married?"

"No"

"Are you legally separated to a wife that you don't what to be with?"

"No"

Meredith looked back at Joe. He nodded his head and winked at her to go ahead. Meredith looked back at the stranger and moved her jacket from the empty seat next to her. "Then the seat is open for you"

The man smiled then took a seat next to her. "Justin" he held out his hand to her.

"Meredith" she took his hand in hers and smiled sweetly at him.

"Can I buy you a drink Meredith?"

"Sure"

"I'm new in town and I'm beginning to really like this bar."

"There's no place like Joe's"

**/Down at Joe's place  
It's still the old way  
Pickled eggs in a jar  
And a blue ribbon sign  
Ol' boys and bankers  
Sitting side by side  
Down at Joe's place  
Down at Joe's place/**

**The End**


End file.
